


Vodka Sorrow

by TheWentworthWordsmith



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWentworthWordsmith/pseuds/TheWentworthWordsmith
Summary: A poem by our favourite Governor, The Wentworth Wordsmith, based on the YouTube vid 'I Found - Joan and Jianna.'





	Vodka Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLexFiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLexFiles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Found - Joan and Jianna](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/346002) by dork5Rus5. 



> Written after watching the YouTube vid 'I Found - Joan and Jianna.' The combination of the visuals, dialogue and song choice made me cry. I loved it. Much kudos to dork5Rus5. 
> 
> Borrowed the title from Fionn Regan.

Vodka Sorrow

I miss you most in failing light  
When darkness approach casts  
Blades of black in swathes  
And drowns these places,  
These landings and corridors,  
(a prison never changes),  
In shadow, where still I walk.

Your shadow late revealed  
Hung limp and long in lifelessness.  
Now I ache in the places  
Where once I held you,  
Felt life leave you.  
My arms too late around you.  
I live in the shadows now,  
My eyes the black reflection  
Of this forever winter.  
Spring will not come again.

And as the day turns away  
And as the night descends  
The death made in your dying:  
This is where love ends.  
Where it was never supposed to be.  
From romance to a ritual  
Begins the violence of my soul.

I am all there is of losing  
I govern where it haunts,  
Where ghosts of feelings taunt  
That all deaths are one’s own,  
I am of my own making  
You, of my undoing.

And in the failing light,  
Where love ends,  
Is when I miss you most.


End file.
